


Felicity

by Meisinlove



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gyroaxia - Freeform, M/M, Miyuki is sappy, Ryo is Ryo, ooc warning ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisinlove/pseuds/Meisinlove
Summary: Ryo’s having trouble sleeping ever since they have moved to Tokyo. He didn’t want everyone in gyroaxia to be worried about him, but it’ll cause sleep deprivation if it continues like this.
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Akebono Ryo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not according to keikaku when I made this fic and it coincidentally had to be on Ryo’s birthday. Ahsjdjfjf anyways enjoy ;w; HBD Ryo! I hope u’ll received eternal happiness! We love u ❤️
> 
> Ps: as always there’s mistakes AHSJDJF I’ve got no one to beta read it so _(:3 」∠)_

To be able to participate in LIVE ROYALE FESTIVAL Gyroaxia moved to Tokyo particularly in the city of Nishishinjuku. After their moved, Ryo seems to have a problem in adjusting especially in sleeping. Maybe he’s used with Sapporo’s weather and not used with Tokyo’s. He can barely sleep on his own bed on their share house and he will start to feel sleep deprived if it goes on for a couple of days. 

Sometimes if Ryo felt exhausted from both classes and band practice he would plopped on the sofa instead in which Kenta reprimand him to sleep in his room. When he’s in his own bed he can’t sleep and just marathoned a lot of scientific documentaries to keep him busy. Later on he’ll feel sleepy in his university lectures, good thing his grades are still okay. He eventually asked his bandmates for help.

First up is Nayuta, he outright refused because he can’t focus writing or compose music if someone’s watching him. Second, Reon, he agreed once but thanks to Reon’s tendency to sleep talk Ryo asked Kenta for help. Kenta lets him sleep on his room but since he’s worried for Nayuta’s condition, Ryo thought its lonely just like his own room. Finally at Miyuki’s, he didn’t mind at all and lets the poor man sleep peacefully. For the first time, Ryo had a good night sleep. Gyroaxia members sighed of relief.

For that reason, Kenta inquired on what’s wrong with Ryo’s room. If there’s something that bothers him they can immediately fix it without a doubt.

“Nothing in particular, I just think it’s a little bit lonely.”

“And that’s the reason you were able to sleep in my room?” Miyuki raised his brows. Ryo nods happily.

“Thanks to Miyuki-kun. I wish you happiness for this kind gesture you bestowed upon me.” He said it while smiling at Miyuki.

“Uh, s-sure.” He let out a cold sweat whenever Ryo says something phenomenal that he doesn’t know how to react.

“If that’s the case, why don’t you two share a room instead?” Kenta suggested which made Ryo’s eyes sparkled in interest.

“Eh? Hey wait—“

“I don’t mind, as long as Miyuki-kun’s okay with it.” Turns his head towards Miyuki which the latter stops from refusing. He couldn’t say no to him especially ‘not that eyes’ he thought.

“Fine.” Miyuki sighed.

“Yatta!”

“Isn’t that great, Ryo-san?”

“Hmm, Hmm.” He nods in agreement.

“That settles it then.” With that, Nayuta came in and they started their daily band practice.

* * *

After their practice it was already evening, they started to practice around late afternoon. Thus, they decided to have dinner together. Since Reon used to live in Tokyo, he decided to suggest some places for them to choose on.

“I have a friend that recommends a place near here. Do you guys prefer sushi or yakiniku?” Reon opens his phone and tried to back read on what his friend told him.

“Is there one with Jing—“

“Nope. Don’t even try.”

“But they’re the same with yakiniku.”

“Yeah technically they are the same but good luck finding one.”

“Stingy.” Reon ignored Miyuki’s comment and proceeds to lead them while they are deciding what dish they want to eat for dinner.

“Ever since we moved to Tokyo, Reon’s gotten a bit of-“

“Well, of course I used to lived here. I don’t want anyone to get lost or something.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Oh, by the way, Ryo-chin there’s…” Miyuki stops when turns his head and didn’t saw Ryo.

“What’s wrong?” Kenta asked.

“Ryo-chin is not here.”

“Huh!? Where did he go?”

“I don’t know.”

“We gotta find him.”

“It’d be better if Reon goes since he knew Tokyo and all.”

“Huh? Why am I the only one?”

“You know Tokyo better than us anyways.”

“Oi..”

“That will consume a lot of time. Let’s all look for him.” Kenta suggested.

“Then let’s get going.” They head back to where they’ve passed by in hopes to catch Ryo there.

It took them a good thirty minutes before they have spotted Ryo, rather, Miyuki caught him got sidetracked with a shop that sells and advertise ufo and alien stuff.

“Ryo-chin!” Ryo turned his head when someone yelled his name and it was Miyuki. He smiled and waves his hand abruptly while calling out Miyuki.

“Miyuki-kunn!” 

“Where the hell you went? Everyone’s worried sick looking for you.” Raps his head with his finger that made Ryo pout.

“Ow.” 

“Let’s go, you don’t want to miss dinner right.”

“Un!” Ryo cheers up and grabs Miyuki’s hand unknowingly.

“Let’s go!”

“H-hey slow down. I’m gonna text the others.”

Reon’s phone vibrate and it came from Miyuki, although he made a ton of typos thanks to Ryo who’s still dragging him at that time.

“Looks like Miyuki-san found Ryo-san.”

“Oh, thank god he found him. I’ll be worried if neither of us found him.”

“Even if we couldn’t find him he still have his phone.”

“That’s true, but since we are still new in this place I’d still worry.”

“Hey! Kenken!” Ryo and Miyuki finally caught up with the rest of Gyroaxia members.

“Finally they’re here.”

“Sorry for worrying you guys.”

“Where did you go?”

“I saw him at the shop where they sell extraterrestrial things.”

“Geez.”

“Enough chit-chat its already getting late. Let’s get dinner and head home.”

“Yes.” They said in chorus. 

“Oh since we’re already here, there’s a ramen shop nearby.”

“Not a bad idea. Let’s go?”

“Sure!”

True to what they said, they went home afterwards. They’ve fetch Nyankotaro from their caretaker for the day when they are not around. Ryo enthusiastically picks up Nyankotaro and played with the kitty while the rest of them settled down. Finally getting the rest they all wanted after their class and rehearsals that they had in one day. Everyone had their nightly routines before heading to bed.

Nayuta did a couple of sit-ups before heading to shower, study a bit, and then sleep. Reon practice a bit more with his guitar and made sure he did all his homework before sleeping. Kenta likes to stay a bit late to study and maybe have a small talk with his little brother, Wataru. Miyuki takes his time with his night routines, no wonder he’s usually the last one to use the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ryo is…

“Hey, Ryo-chin aren’t you gonna take a shower?’ Miyuki already went out of the bathroom and Ryo’s still in the sofa having a good time with Nyankotaro.

“Oh, yeah.” He said while softly placing Nyankotaro in the sofa.

“Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“No, no. I didn’t noticed the time since I’m playing with Nyankotaro.”

“Geez. Hurry up and we’ll go to sleep.”

“Yes, yes.” And off he goes, Miyuki’s worried about him and his forgotten homework if he ever has one.

At this time, Miyuki took this opportunity to study and get ready for his classes tomorrow. He knows that one specific professor will have surprise quiz anyways so might as well be ready for it. He likes to be organize with his study materials and one reason to rewrite all his notes in one notebook so that it’ll be less hassle than to grab a ton papers. Few minutes in, the door opened and Ryo greeted Miyuki.

“I’m back~~”

“Ooh, welcome back.” Ryo noticed Miyuki’s busy and slowly walked towards him in the study table, observing at the drummer’s agenda.

“Heh~ Miyuki-kun, do you have an important test tomorrow?”

“Not really, I just felt the need to study because of that professor.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah, what about you? You don’t have any homework’s to do?”

“They don’t usually give out homeworks since it’s usually more of a group work at school.”

“I see, isn’t that nice.”

“Hmm.” He hummed in response.

“By the way-“ Miyuki winced when he saw how wet Ryo’s hair.

“Oi.”

“Yes?” Miyuki rapidly stood up and told Ryo to sit down.

“Sit down for a bit, I’ll be right back.” He said as he’s gonna pick up the hairdryer in the bathroom. Once he’s back he couldn’t help but to let out a sigh.

“Give me your towel.” Ryo followed to what he said and gave out his towel with no questions asked.

“Geez. Ryo-chin your hair is still wet. Look at how damp your shirt is, you can’t sleep with wet hair you know.” He said while plugging in the hairdryer and blowdries Ryo’s hair. Miyuki’s careful when handling with Ryo’s hair because he doesn’t want to accidentally pulled his hair or cause him pain in any sort.

“Hehe~”

“What’s wrong? Why are you suddenly laughing?”

“Miyuki-kun’s so nice, he takes care of me without a second thought.” Ryo enjoys the hot air that the hairdryer emits, especially how light Miyuki’s hands handles his hair that made him a bit sleepy cause of it.

“I-idiot, it’s cause I’m sleeping next to you.” He couldn’t help but to be flustered when Ryo said that. Although the bassist didn’t respond anymore as he felt sleepy.

“Just a little bit more and you’re good to go, Ryo-chin.”

“Hm~”

Once Miyuki was done, Ryo didn’t move and had fallen to sleep while sitting. He tried to shake him up to wake up but to no avail. He then pinched Ryo’s cheeks and that startled him.

“I said it’s done.”

“Oh. Thank you, Miyuki-kun!” He then gave him a sudden hug for his appreciation.

“U-uh, yeah. Don’t mention it. Now go to bed and sleep.”

“Yes~”

After a couple more hours, Miyuki was done with his study and rewriting notes. He joined in with a sleeping Ryo, who sleeps on his back while his arms are up. Luckily they had queen sized bed that’s easily for two people to fit.

_‘How cute.’_ Miyuki thought. Before he drifts to sleep he felt Ryo’s arms wrapping him.

“Ryo-chin, are you awake?” He whispered.

“….” No response.

‘ _Maybe he mistook me as a pillow_.’ He doesn’t mind being the small spoon anyways.

“…don’t leave me.” Ryo started to mumble. This time the hugged tightens as if he’s saying he’s afraid or maybe he’s having a nightmare which Miyuki was alarmed and breaks free from Ryo’s hug.

“Hey, Ryo-chin. Wake up, you’re having a bad dream.”

“..mm.. Miyuki-kun?”

“Yes, I’m here.” When Ryo heard that reassuring voice, he vastly clings to Miyuki. Maybe it was nightmare all along that didn’t made him have his sleep and that’s why he doesn’t want to sleep alone.

“Was it a nightmare?” He asked while rubbing Ryo’s back for comfort.

“….m..mn..” it’s clear that he had nightmare, especially he dreamt of being alone somewhere in a place he’s not familiar. It may be a flashback during his childhood.

“It’s fine, I’m here. Don’t be scared.” Hearing those words made Ryo’s tensed shoulders softens a bit. Being told that someone’s there for him made him super happy.

“….thank you..” he whispered.

“You’re welcome.” As Ryo rested his head on Miyuki’s shoulders muffled sobs were heard.

“Ryo-chin, since when did you have those weird dreams?” It took a minute for Ryo to calmed down and answer.

“I’m not sure, maybe the day we moved?”

“Then why didn’t you say so?”

“I don’t want to bother everyone with this so.”

“If you kept it yourself then you’ll be the one suffering the most?”

“…..”

“Also, you’re important part of Gyroaxia too. Of course we’ll be concerned for your health.”

“Gyroaxia..”

“Hm, I can’t promise that I’ll be here always since we have different degrees and grade, but I’ll try my best to be at your side whenever you feel sad.”

“Miyuki-kun.” Ryo slowly raises his head to meet Miyuki’s. The latter brushes off the tears at the corner of former’s eyes. Although they can barely see each other cause of how dim the lava lamp they had.

Speaking of that lamp, it’s the gift that Gyroaxia gave to Ryo’s birthday. Also, it’s the one where Kenta and Miyuki fussed about and Reon was like confused because aside from Nayuta they can argue like that for Ryo as well. In the end, they took Miyuki’s suggestion of getting that galaxy-like lava lamp for Ryo’s birthday. In which Ryo loved it so much and can’t help but to think about Gyroaxia whenever he stares at the lamp.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t know how to thank everyone in Gyroaxia especially to you, Miyuki-kun. I’ve been thinking different ways to show my gratitude but I couldn’t do it.”

“Then don’t force yourself.”

“But.” Ryo nuzzled into Miyuki’s to hide from his throwing fit because he wanted to do something for them. It’s like how someone deals with writer’s block. Frustrated that he couldn’t do anything at the moment.

“There, there.” He patted Ryo’s head softly.

“For now, focus on being our bassist? Yeah?”

“Hmph.”

“Uh, what about getting back those lost sleep before?”

“But all of those are about me? Ah! Is there something that you want me to do, Miyuki-kun?” He went back to stare at Miyuki. He’s definitely using the puppy eyes towards him so he can’t refuse.

“I, uh,” the puppy eyes affected him a lot.

“Ryo-chin, please.”

“Yes?”

“Oh, on second thought I might have some.”

“Just name it and I’ll gladly oblige.” He said proudly until he heard Miyuki’s request.

“Then, first off, stay as gyroaxia’s bassist.”

“Eh, but I am already.”

“Second, you should take care of yourself first like you need a complete sleep.”

“But I can sleep as long as I’m with you.”

“I thought you’re gonna obliged? Ryo-chin don’t go back to your words now.”

“Ehh? But. Miyuki-kun you’re unfair! Unfair!” He started lightly punching Miyuki’s chest.

“On which part is unfair? But hey that kinda hurts, stop.” He said while catching both Ryo’s arms.

“Unfair, unfair.”

“It’s for your own good.”

“Still..” Miyuki couldn’t help but sighed. He’s amused on how Ryo fell for that, he’s worried about Ryo’s welfare anyways.

“Geez, Ryo-chin. We should sleep now since it’s getting pretty late.”

“Okay.”

But before they went to sleep, Ryo gave a quick kiss on Miyuki’s cheek which made drummer stunned while the guy that did it just genuinely smiling at him.

“Since I like Miyuki-kun a lot, I’ll do it for him then.”

“Eh..”

“Okay, good night Miyuki-kun.” Ryo went back to snuggling him and can feel that Miyuki’s heartbeat raises which he couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle.

“Hey now…”

‘ _What just happened??_ ’ Miyuki internally screaming because of Ryo is nothing new. He’s used with how eccentric Ryo is but until now, he couldn’t believed that Ryo would say that and then he kissed him on the cheek though.

‘ _This guy.. He’ll be the cause of my death I swear_.” Oh how the tables have turned, now he’s the one having trouble sleeping.

‘ _I guess he’ll forget about that tomorrow so_.’ One final thought before he drifts to sleep, returning the hug as well.

Little did he know that Akebono Ryo will not forget it.

* * *

Nearly two weeks after that incident, Ryo remained in the living room to wait for Miyuki, Nyankotaro is there too to keep him company though. This week is quite a hectic schedule for their university, especially the two third years — Kenta and Miyuki— they stayed a bit longer in university because of their reports or presentation that involves group work. Thus, they couldn’t start practice at all.

It was already past nine in the evening when the two came back to their share house. Kenta immediately spotted a sleeping Ryo in the couch and was about to wake him up until Miyuki stopped him.

“Leave it to me.”

“Huh. Okay then, tell him not to sleep in the couch.”

“Yeah, Yeah.”

After that, he walked towards sleeping Ryo and Nyankotaro moved to give way. At first sight one would say he’s sleeping but since Miyuki is used to Ryo’s sleeping habits. He’s pretending to sleep?

“Ryo-chin. I know you’re not sleeping, come on let’s go back to our room.” Pokes his cheeks for a good measure, he didn’t got any response with that.

“Oi..” Miyuki squatted down and moved closely to Ryo’s face.

“This one is a sleeping beauty, one might move if you give a kiss.” And he was right, Ryo was not sleeping.

“What do you mean sleeping beauty???”

“It is what it is.”

“Oi.” Miyuki hesitated to move especially when they’re in living room where anyone can caught them doing things at any time.

“It’ll be over in an instant if you do it now.”

“…..”

“Okay, fine. I get it already. Geez.” Miyuki gave up and finally kissed Ryo’s cheeks.

“There.”

“Ah, too bad my eyes won’t open.”

“Why though?!”

“You kissed the wrong site.”

“Huh!?”

“Try again.” This time he went for the forehead and Ryo said the same thing which made Miyuki blushed. He knows what he meant by that.

‘ _Since when did he become playful?_ ’ He thought. Well, it all started when he secretly dating him. By secret none of the gyroaxia members know that these two are dating that’s why.

“Ryo-chin, please.”

“You already know what I meant. Hurry up while no one’s here, Miyuki-kun.”

‘ _Ah, damn it fine_.’ He decided to indulged to Ryo’s little game. Not without being flustered. Soon enough he gave what Ryo wanted, a chaste kiss. Eyes widen when Ryo grabbed his face and deepens the kiss at the same time Ryo finally opened his eyes. The taste of grape flavored candy lingers on Miyuki’s mouth. Ryo started to sit up while their lips still locked to each other, it looks like he waited patiently enough to have this kind of kiss.

“Welcome back, Miyuki-kun.” He greeted him with a smile when they parted after that kiss. Miyuki was dumbfounded when he realized lately that get played by Ryo’s tricks. Once again.

“You-“

“What? Do you want more?”

“Hold it.” The drummer couldn’t help but to facepalmed himself.

‘ _There he goes again_.’ Of course he’s internal screaming again.

“Miyuki-kun aren’t you going to say ‘I’m back’?” He said while picking up his last grape flavored lollipop as if nothing happened earlier. Miyuki’s just observing him.

‘ _This guy…_ ’

“Uh, I’m back..”

“Welcome back.” He then hugged him and then drags him later on to their room.

“Let’s hurry and sleep, Miyuki-kun.”

“Right.” The deeds done already and he’ll let that one slip as long as he sees Ryo happy then he’s happy as well.

‘ _I wish you happiness, huh_.’ Those words he still remembered when Ryo said that to him few weeks ago.

‘ _Well, I guess he’s my happiness now_.’ Looking at their interlocked fingers and couldn’t help but smile.

_‘The happiness that I want to protect and treasure.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy Miyuki *clenches heart* ngl I cant help but to feel a bit embarrassed for some parts like (//v\\\\) thanks to the MiyuRyo fanarts I fell into this ship ☺️
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🤗


End file.
